harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Potions (class)
Potions is a subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this class, students learn how to brew potions, following specific recipes and using various magical ingredients to create their potions, starting with simple ones first and moving to more advanced ones as they progress in knowledge. A standard potions kit includes plant ingredients such as Belladonna and supplies such as glass phials and weighing scales. Potions lessons take place in the Hogwarts dungeons. Class Information , the Potions master]] At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potions is a required subject for students, from the first year to the fifth year. During Harry Potter's first year, Snape quizzed him on One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Some of the questions included were what would be created if powdered root of asphodel was added to an infusion of wormwood, where to find a Bezoar, and the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane. Snape then lashed out at Harry and told the class to take careful notes. First years also brewed a simple potion to cure boils and their exam included brewing a Forgetfulness Potion. During Harry Potters second year, the curriculum included a Swelling Solution that later caused a disaster the same day it was brewed. Around 1981, Severus Snape became the professor of Potions at Hogwarts; he served as the school's potions professor through 1996, when he was replaced by Horace Slughorn. Potion recipes can be found in many books, including the books the students at Hogwarts use in their classes, but the intricacies of timing, ageing, stirring techniques, and bottling which are much more difficult to learn without the mentoring of the experienced masters. Certain ingredients can be found in the cupboard in the classroom, but others have to be bought before the year start at the apothecary. When Severus Snape was the professor, students had to achieve an "Outstanding" in their O.W.L. in order to take his advanced class. As Head of House, Professor Snape tended to favour students from Slytherin House more than other students, so Slytherins tended to do better than others at the subject. On the other hand, Horace Slughorn was much more lenient; Harry and Ron were both allowed to continue the N.E.W.T. class with an "Exceeds Expectations" O.W.L. He also does not grant Slytherins special treatments, thus having them lose their advantage in good classwork. Curriculum First year *Aconite, bezoars, and some basic details on preparation of the Draught of Living Death such as would be created if powdered root of asphodel was added to an Infusion of Wormwood *Cure for Boils *Forgetfulness Potion *Collecting the ingredients for Wiggenweld Potion *The 12 uses of dragon blood Second year *Hair-Raising Potion *Swelling Solution Third year *Confusing Concoction *Shrinking Solution *Undetectable Poisons Fourth year *Poison Antidote *Girding Potion Fifth year *Draught of Peace *Strengthening Solution *Invigoration Draught Sixth year *Golpalott's Third Law *Draught of Living Death *Hiccoughing Solution *Polyjuice Potion *Amortentia *Felix Felicis *Elixir to Induce Euphoria Known professors *Horace Slughorn *Severus Snape Required textbooks *''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore *''Advanced Potion-Making'' by Libatius Borage Known O.W.L.s , Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Leanne and Seamus Finnigan in Potions class.]] *Barty Crouch Jr. *Bill Weasley *Blaise Zabini *Draco Malfoy *Ernie Macmillan *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Horace Slughorn *Lily Evans *Michael Corner *Padma Patil *Percy Weasley *Ron Weasley *Severus Snape *Terry Boot *Theodore Nott Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, many more students are shown to be in Harry's N.E.W.T. level Potions class than are mentioned in the book. The book specifically names Harry, Ron, and Hermione to be the only Gryffindors to have moved on to N.E.W.T. level, but the film shows Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender Brown to be in the class as well. Katie Bell and Romilda Vane are also in the class in the film, although they are actually a seventh year and a fourth year student respectively. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' de:Zaubertränke es:Pociones (clase) fr:Potions it:Pozioni (classe) nl:Toverdranken pl:Eliksiry ru:Зельеварение Category:Hogwarts subjects